Future Armageddon
Synopsis A future anomaly opens up, and horrors from Gielinor's far future pour through. As Drauss and most of the GDG now trapped in a dying future, it is up to the Wise old man to save the day...if he can wake up. First of a two-part special Plot Taverley Sanfew and Kaqemeex, the druids, were cleaning up a mess. An acid potion had spilled, making holes in the Druid Circle stones. "Herblore is a gift... yet some cannot harnest it." Kaqemeex said sourly. "You're blaming me? Its not my fault you old bast-" A light flickered nearby, and some strange shadows ran past it. The shadows overshadowed the whole stone circle, but the druids couldn't see what was really there. "Who are you? Do the Gods walk among us?" One of the creatures hissed, and showed its face. It had the head of a cockroach, and its huge mandibles closed it on the druids... Cue the Titles ---- Taverley, 10 minutes later The GDG were on the scene. Any witnesses and normal people were being held back at tape. Drauss stared in awe, as he saw the druid stone circle utterly destroyed. "Two druids disappeared, only leaving these potions. And theres also an active anomaly over there." La'ab said. All the other Prodigies were gearing up for battle. "We shall all go into the anomaly together, and find out whats beyond, maybe rescue the druids." Drauss said, as he geared up. Everyone was ready, but Cratus looked back. The crowd had disappeared, so had some GDG troops. Mysteriously. "Drauss, where did everyone else go?" "Its a bit early for a coffee break, don't you think?" Drauss shouted. But the missing people didn't respond. Drauss swore under his breath. "Theres something here. Maybe the same creature that took the crowd. People, watch your backs!" Drauss, Cratus and all the Prodigies formed a circle, so they could each others back. There was a huge buzzing above. They looked up. Nothing. Then a huge shadow zoomed past. But again nothing was there. But then the creature appeared all of a sudden. It resembled a gigantic wasp. It raised a stinger at them. "Is that a Vesparagus?" Cratus stammered. "No, its something deadlier." It attacked them, but its stinger pierced Drauss' armour. "What the hell! This armour can deflect anything!" The wasp-like creature then started shooting acid from its mandibles. Doarle tried to lasso the creature, but it failed, and the creature just got any angry. Its stinger started to fire acid. Everyone started to shoot it. The creature retreated into the anomaly. "I think that thing has the missing people. We must give chase!" Creeth screamed, as they all ran into the anomaly. ---- Tenth Age The team were in a desert wasteland. They got up, and Cratus scanned the area. "The scanner won't work! We must be out of satellite range!" "I recognize this place. Something terrible happens here." Creeth said. They saw the wasp-creature flying off into the west direction. They followed, and found nothing but more desert and a nearby sea. "Oh great! It has to live on a alien wasteland!" La'ab shouted. "Its not alien. Its our future." Creeth replied. "You mean this is Gielinor in the far future? Ruled by monster wasps!" Drauss said. The team didn't notice something stirring behind them. It was another huge monster. It looked like a big squid, but with the body of a bird. It roared, and they turned round. They jumped, as it thumped a tentacle on the ground. "Ok, not just monster wasps. Seems like a whole mutant zoo!" Drauss said. The team activated some jetpacks and flew away from it. The creature hid back in the sands. The team landed on a sand cliff. "The jetpack juice has run out. The scanners won't work. Looks like hope is gone in smoke." Urtur said sadly. "What about those poor people? We have to rescue them from this nightmare!" Cratus shouted. "I think we've found them." Kairie said sadly. She pointed to a pit nearby, where there were many bodies. The druids. The crowds people. The GDG troops. "Lets go back." Drauss said sadly. But as they started to go back, another loud roar was heard. There was a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the scene. But it had spikes, lots of eyes, longer arms, longer claws and spiky tail. "Oh my days. Nothing could get worse." Thyra said. The creature started to chase them. The team activated rocket boots and shot off, and stopped at the anomaly. As Drauss was about touch it, it closed on them. They all screamed. The Tyrannosaur-like beast cornered them. But it stopped and looked in a different direction. There were voices. The team looked. They saw a strange hooded person talking to a monster everyone recognized. Angeror. "My legacy shall live on!" he shouted, as the Assassin used the Staff to stab him. The Assassin walked away, throwing the Staff of Pain at Angeror (accidentally). Angeror was getting up, when the Staff hit him, and he died. The Assassin walked into an anomaly and it disappeared after him. Then there was an explosion. A mushroom cloud appeared, and started to spread. The tyrannosaur-like beast suddenly grew wings and flew off, as were millions of other creatures in the dying planet. "Thats the explosion that ends the world, isn't it?" Yargther asked. They all tried to fly away, but they had no fuel. It was certainly the end. "Well, guys, its been nice sharing judgement day with you." Drauss said, as the whole team cowered before a massive mushroom cloud that was heading towards them. ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Sanfew *Kaqemeex *La'ab *Doarle *Creeth *Urtur *Kairie *Thyra *Yargther *Angeror *The Assassin References *The end of Gielinor was last witnessed in Revenge of the Alone Ones. Roots Category:Time Fractures stories